


Chained Hearts.

by JustAnotherFaggot



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFaggot/pseuds/JustAnotherFaggot
Summary: What are we, if not what the people close to us make of us? The King of Heroes and the Faker have more in common than what you would believe...Originally this was meant to be a one-shot gift for goldenteaset, but due to inspiration, imma keep seeing what I can do with this theme. Enjoy!





	Chained Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenteaset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/gifts).



The King looked over his kingdom. Buildings of unparalleled beauty, artesany without match, masses of people uncomparable in number... Babylonia.

Long had he fought against divine designs, not allowing them to partake in the future of HIS treasure. He had fought long and hard, guided only by the love he felt for this city. Each citizen, each piece of wood and stone, each very spec of dust... They were his and his alone, and he loved them. In the past, they had enjoyed the fruits of this Garden of Paradise together, mocking the Heavens and partaking in every and all vice and luxury...

Now, he was gone, and Gilgamesh stood alone at the top. They had fought for this city... And it had cost them. Hah. The irony.

He was no mere mortal. He was Gilgamesh, destined King of Uruk. Nobody would even dare try to match his courage, strength or cunning. Just like now, he stood atop, far above meager peasants... And then, that creature had come. A savage man, delicate features and a calm fire inside him, waiting to flare up. They had fought, and Gilgamesh had found himself carelessly throwing his beloved treasures as projectiles. This would have horrified him before, and so he felt, but after a while, he found nothing but the foremost happiness inside him, responding to a worthy opponent with all his might.

From that fight, mutual respect and admiration was born, and, much to his own surprise, a bond was forged. He, the pinnacle of mankind, had found his equal. Somebody to stand besides him, not beneath him. A friend.

Babylonia was their golden fruit to savour and enjoy. Together, they had felt a joy none of them could have ever dreamt of. He, like a falcon, had been crossing the skies, far above other mere creatures. Only one chain had managed to take hold of him... But this chain had ended up flying with him, well secure around his heart.

Now... Now the King felt empty. Their beloved kingdom was as marvellous as ever, yet, despite all the pleasures of life being as wonderful as they were, they felt like a mere moment of light, shinning through the clouds. Happiness wouldn't stick to him. How could it?

The chain had been torn apart...

And his heart wouldnt stop bleeding...

\----------

**I am the bone of my sword.**

That much, I've always been.

What is a sword, but an instrument? A tool. The means to fight, to protect?

That's what I am. I am a sword. A mere object created to protect others.

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

All heroes are swords. Things that protect people. Things that save children. Things that apprehend criminals.

Desperately, I've modelled myself after such image. I've trained, never giving up, always working towards my dream, no matter how naive or childish it may look.

I am a sword, yeah... But only because I've always wanted to be one. I'm a faker. A counterfeit. A mere piece of iron forged after the image of a Hero of Justice.

**I have created over a thousand blades.**

Magic is the reflection of one's self. And what do I do? I create copies. I Project the image and story of a legendary weapon... But it's still a fake. In the end, it's just an imitation of a Noble Phantasm...

As I am of a Hero. I wasn't born to be such thing. I simply wanted to become one. Desperately so.

So I've tried, over and over. My hands hold onto the blades... Yet, they're nothing but imitations, this hands and the weapons. There is no legendary weapon destined to Emiya Shirou. Because Emiya Shirou is not a Hero. He's just a child trying to be one.

**Unaware of loss.**

They say glory is thrown upon heroes, not seek. This War has been the only true situation I've ever been in fitting for a Hero of Justice.

Every step. Every drop of blood. Every moment of pain and suffering... All had moved me closer and closer to become a Hero. I'm weak still, yes. I won't deny that. I can't dream of even standing to a Magus, much less a Servant.

But I'm stronger. All these years of training are meaningless compared to the last days. I am weak, but I can overcome that thanks to my Projections. They're fakes, yeah, but nothing says a fake can't match the original. This newfound strength... The path of a Hero of Justice is coated with iron. My path is made of fake iron. But it's as valid as any other.

**Nor aware of gain.**

I've been working towards the senseless dream of becoming a Hero. Each day, each hour, each second of my life, guided by the blind ambition of walking the same path that leads towards that smile...

But now I know the truth. If I become a Hero of Justice... Then my very being, my convictions, my hopes... It'll all be shattered... My heart. The very core of my being. My very soul. Broken and irreparable. The childish Hero of Justice transformed into a soulless desperate husk...

I refuse to give up. I will walk down this path. Because the world it leads to is beautiful but... But... If I try this by myself... I'm going to break...

**Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival.**

No matter what, my dream always has a certain thing to it. Loneliness. I stand as the saviour and protector of this world, children, men and women behind me, safe and happy, Kiritsugu proudly smiling at me from beyond... But none are WITH me. I just protect them. I'm alone.

I can't ask for someone to head down this path with me. I can't allow it. The risks, the dangers... I'll be the one and only Hero of Justice, but... But... But I don't have to be alone... I don't want to be alone anymore. Taiga. Sakura. Issei. Rin...

Rin... Miss Perfect, Rin Toshaka. Graceful, beautiful, intelligent... Cruel to boot, impertinent and more arrogant than even this dammed King of Heroes. I was alone, Rin, but... You would beat me up if I allowed myself to end up again like that, wouldn't you? In your own way, I know you want to protect me and... I couldn't bear taking that from you. Okay, Toshaka. Just hold up a little longer. I can feel your energy in me as the ground explodes around my feet. I'll beat this guy up, and then... I'm yours.

**I have no regrets. This is the only path.**

I'm stupid, most probably. I know it's childish. I know the twisted results it may end up in but... I'm a Hero of Justice. And you know what? I can be proud of that. I can hold my head up and walk along that path, Because, those close to me..  Rin... Will keep me on my toes. A fake can be a decent product... But it's better to have a strong base to build on. And there isn't a stronger base than the wonderful people that inhabit my life.

I pity you, King of Heroes. You stand tall, so powerful, so prideful, so mighty... But none of your beloved treasures mean nothing to me compared to the people in my life. You claim to be superior to anyone, and isolate yourself, but the fact is... You're weak. Because you will never know what it is to have something to fight for... To have someone to stand up for... To have a damn true reason to fight!

My whole life, alone! But I've changed, Arrogant Monarch! I've grown! I've seen the love in the looks of my family! You... You have nothing but pride in YOURSELF! You just try to build on the foundations to be filled by others by YOURSELF! This warmth, this glee, this slight light from each and every heart close to mine surges towards me, empowering me to fight! You don't stand up to a single faker, Gilgamesh! YOU STAND UP TO THE HEARTS OF ALL OF US!

**My whole life was...**

Fake. Lonely. Pathetic.

Taiga and Sakura, thank you for filling my life with the love and beauty of your souls. I promise to always protect you two. Issei. Thank you for all the good times and the trust between us. I promise to always try to be the guy that became your friend. Saber. Thanks for fighting with me, in the beauty of a knight and a king. I promise... I'll never forget you... Rin... I guess it's pointless to promise you this, huh? I'll just have to come to you and love you every day of my life.

Archer. Thank you. I won't forget that my dream is beautiful, that fakes are as valuable as originals... And that I can't do this alone. Wherever you end up... I know. You will try your best. Good luck.

I am Shirou Emiya.

My objective: A paradise far too beautiful to not fight for.

I am a weakling. But that doesn't matter.

Within me, the infinite bonds with those I cherish. What can you do, King of Heroes? This bond... This chain forged on the purest and most noble iron has strenghted me. Reformed me anew. You have nothing. Only yourself. Within me, the iron molds and changes, taking form... All my life, I've been walking towards this. Now I understand.

There is but one magic allowed to Shirou Emiya. I don't create swords. I create a world filled with an infinite number of swords... Swords to be wielded by the uncountable hands that push me forward, that believe in me.

Within me, ironclad swords, forged from the invincible chains of our hearts, together!

If you think you can break them... THEN LET'S GO! TRY YOUR BEST! MY LIFE... MY DREAM... THE MEANS TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS...

I am the bone of my sword.

We are

**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**

However...

Ask yourself this, King of Heroes.

Do you have enough weapons in store?

\----------

He falls.

In this infinite darkness...

He falls.

Humanity... Humans never ceases to amaze him...

To think a mere mongrel would manage to...

No. You're such a fool, Gilgamesh. This was the only logical result.

Why did he manage to accomplish so many impossible feats? What made him win absurd fights? What made his life worth it?

Bonds...

It's logical, really.

Shirou Emiya... You have... Many chains attached to your heart... You are so... Lucky...

Him...? His chain is broken...

So...

He falls...

And then there is nothing.


End file.
